Mad World
by peacepoetrypotter
Summary: [AU] [Multi-POV] Twelve years after the Great War, the Death Eaters are in control and the Muggleborns have long since been forced into slavery. Two people's true identities hold the power to spark what will be known as the Third Wizarding War: Ginny Longbottom's son, and Draco Malfoy's lifelong lover. [ScM/AlSev, DM/HrG]
1. Deciding Moment

**August 13th, 1998**

**Ginny Weasley**

_As I was pulled through St. Mungo's and into a room, I cried so loudly that I didn't even hear the exchange between my mother and the Healer. I could deduce what they were saying, though. Mum thought I was pregnant. Or rather, knew - seeing as Luna and I both thought so._

_I managed to look up at the Healer as he ran his wand in front of me, casting some inaudible "pregnancy test" spell. He paused for a moment, and turned to my mum, this apologetic look on his face. Like **he** was the one who'd done something wrong. _

_"We can tell the sex, too, if you'd like; some young moth-"_

_"Please," I said, surprisingly coherent._

_"Ginevra," my mother chided._

_"It's a boy..." he said with a grimace he tried to hide from me. __I nodded slowly, and the Healer cleared his throat before speaking again a couple moments later._

_"It's hospital procedure to...inform the father, so if you could just give me his name and address..."_

Who did this man think he was? I mean, it was his job, but I could have sworn people who take care of others for a living are supposed to compassionate. He seemed colder than Malfoy. I could see a black tattoo peeking out underneath his obnoxiously white lab coat. There was no way I could tell him-

_"N-Neville Longbottom," I stammered. My mother's expression turned to pure shock. My stomach flipped, but I had to admit, no one would have seen that one coming. The Healer scribbled the name down onto the parchment on his clipboard, then looked back up at me, squinting._

_"Longbottom...his- parents are-"_

_"In the mental health ward," I told him. __He pursed his lips and abruptly left the room._

_"Neville..." my mother whimpered. I nodded weakly, keeping my eyes trained to the floor. _

_There was a knock at the door and the Healer shoved it open seconds later. My heart nearly stopped when I realised that Neville was walking behind him._

_"Your lucky day, boy," the Healer said condescendingly. If looks could kill, the look my mother gave him probably would have killed his grandchildren, and she stomped out of the room after him. True to my mother's character, I could tell she began yelling soon after slamming the door._

_"What's going on, Ginny?" Neville inquired, concern covering his face and his gentle fingers running through my messy hair. As I opened my mouth to speak, the words simply would not come, and I cried silently into my sweaty palms for a couple minutes._

_"You- you're the only one, I'm sorry-"_

_"The only one what, Ginny?"_

_"That I trust enough to handle this with me."_

_"What, Ginny?"_

_I found myself unable to look him in the eye or to stop crying; my head fell into my lap and the salty tears became sobs. Neville held me tightly, the only real comfort I still had. I slid off the hospital bed and leaned closer into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I was shocked at how warm he felt, though the thought only made me cry more. Eventually I worked up the nerve to speak, but I didn't move so much as an inch._

_"You know how I've been ill this summer?" I whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I haven't really been...ill...exactly..." I choked out, and the next couple of minutes were marked with an overwhelmingly silence until Neville spoke again._

_"You're pregnant," he murmured, and I nodded solemnly. _


	2. Hogwarts Express

**September 1st, 2010**

**Hermione Granger**

"Why can't you come?" Scorpius whined, grasping my dress so tightly I was sure it would rip.

"Come on. You're not a little boy any more," Draco said almost robotically, laying his hand on the boy's back.

"This isn't about being a little boy! Everyone else's mum is going to be there!"

"I'm not your mum, Scorpius," I corrected tenderly.

"Fine! Stepmum, then," he groaned, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"She isn't your stepmum, either," Draco grimaced. Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Why does all this 'adult' rubbish have to be so complicated? I mean, how difficult can it be to be a family?" he exclaimed, collapsing into a massive chair.

"Someday, you'll understand," Draco said.

"Can you please stop saying that already? I'm not a little boy any more! I am eleven entire years old, doesn't that mean anything to anyone?" Scorpius pushed himself onto his feet. Draco ruffled his son's platinum blond hair, turning him towards the door.

"I mean, you're the Minister, right? You're in charge of everything! Can't you just...make it simple?"

"It doesn't work like that, Scorpius. Some-" Draco began.

"Day I'll understand. Got it," Scorpius interrupted, and begrudgingly fell into step with his father. I stroked his hair as they walked away. I stood watching at the doorway as they headed down the corridor.

"I'll miss you!" Scorpius called, turning back and waving at me.

"I'll miss you, too! Behave yourself!" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, and followed Draco down the stairs.

**September 1st, 2010**

**Albus Severus Longbottom**

My dad shoved his trunk onto the rack above my head. A scrawny blond boy poked his head into our compartment.

"Do you mind?" he asked me, gesturing to the seat across from me. "Everywhere else is full."

I held my hand out towards the bench opposite me.

"Be my guest," I told him. He smiled and walked over. As he sat down he cocked his head up towards my dad, who pretended not to notice him.

"Hey, Al," Dad said, "I'm going to go sit with the other professors, okay?"

I nodded, and grumbled as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Dad," I groaned as he was leaving, and we waved at each other.

"Parents, huh?" the boy across from me chuckled. I held my hand out to him; he grew nervous, but shook it anyway.

"Albus Longbottom," I said.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, and my eyes probably bugged out.

"You're the Minister's son, right?"

"Yeah..." he grumbled.

"I guess that's why my dad acted like he didn't recognise you or something, huh?"

He nodded.

"Your parents don't like mine very much. Well, not my father, anyway."

I crooked my head.

"Didn't your mother..."

"My mother died when I was born. I've been raised by my dad's girl- um, servant. She, uh, was a friend of your parents, I think."

"Oh."

To my left, I saw my cousin Rose slide open the door to the compartment.

"Hey, Al," she said, then noticed Scorpius.

"What's he doing in here?" she asked sharply.

"Sitting," I snapped, unwilling to deal with some rubbish argument. All this politics stuff was so annoying. It was just a train ride, for Merlin's sake.

"Okay," she sneered sarcastically. "Well, your dad said to tell you that, if you want money for candy, you can come to our compartment. We're two down that way."

She pointed to her right, shut our compartment, and left.

"Told you," Scorpius grunted.

"What, that our families aren't the bestest of friends? I've noticed, actually. But come on, it's not like we did any of that stuff. Honestly, with all the drama in my family right now, I'd rather sit in here with you anyway."

"Drama?"

"Girl stuff, mostly. I have like twenty cousins - not really, more like ten or something - and they're all worried about dating and clothes and everything. It's pretty tedious."

"Sounds like it...I've never dealt with that. I mean, I'm an only child. I'm pretty much just surrounded by servants that I don't even talk to, my grandmother and my mum every day."

"Mum?"

"Oh, hell! I'm not supposed to- are you good at secrets?"

"Fantastic! I rarely talk to anybody in the first place."

Scorpius laughed.

"Well, can I tell you something? She's not really my mum, but she's raised me, so...I'm not supposed to call her that, since she's muggleborn and all, but I figure you don't mind that she's not pureblood or anything."

"Nah. But...doesn't your father?"

"Everyone thinks he does but...to be honest, he really doesn't. He's just worried about keeping up the family name and not getting killed, pretty much, so he acts like it in front of people. But Hermione is part of the family, I mean, they're together and stuff, and she's raised me."

"They're together? Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Shh! It's not like anybody knows. They'd get in so much trouble if people knew. She didn't even come see me off because of what people would think."

"That's rubbish."

"That's what I said! They didn't exactly agree."

"Parents, huh?" I said.

**September 1st, 2010**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

I felt the eyes bore into the back of my head as Albus and I reached the top of the stairs together. Sure, we weren't supposed to like each other, but he was the only person who'd talked to me like I was a real person - other than my parents and grandmother, that is. And like Hermione says, beggars can't be choosers, so I guess Albus and I were kind of friends. He was pretty funny, actually, and we liked a ton of the same things, like books and Quidditch. We muttered under our breaths, ignoring the old witch's speech about houses. Both of us, I'd bet, had heard our share of what sorting meant.

His cousin Rose was one of the first to be sorted. The hat didn't even touch her head before she was declared a Ravenclaw. As expected, I was a Slytherin. Unfortunately, when I sat down, I got a bunch of odd looks from people, who probably thought my father was batty or something for not being a raging racist jerk.

I was thinking to myself that it was going to be a long year when Albus was also sorted into Slytherin. His whole family, all of whom were Gryffindor - except for two Ravenclaws - were visibly and audibly disappointed, but he seemed almost unphased. He looked up at the staff table, though, and his father gave him an encouraging nod. Professor Longbottom seemed accepting and nice, not at all like the news articles showed him, but I think that's how it is with everyone.

Albus bounded over and sat next to me. We high-fived, scooted closer, and then ignored how everyone was looking at us for the rest of the evening. All in all, it turned out to be a pretty good first day.


End file.
